There are many types of communication messages which may be received on a mobile phone. For example, a user on a mobile device may send a text message to another user on a mobile device. Alternatively, a user on a computing device may send an electronic mail message to the user on the mobile device. In yet another embodiment, a user on a stationary device may call the user and leave a voice message on the mobile device. However, the user receiving these different types of messages on a mobile device does not have a way to quickly determine the subject matter and/or prioritize the communication message.